Shoot me Now
by LQTM
Summary: Takes place after season 2 but bill is not gone yet. Increased Supe activity has caused the higher ups to start dividing up the areas that are run by sheriffs as a way to cope  but what happens when that someone sent to help is from your past...Eric/Oc
1. why me

Shoot me now

A/N...ok so this is my first time delving into the wonderful world that is known as True Blood (as a writer anyway) I own nothing (but wish I had Eric) and make no profit from this all of the characters belong to CH and or AB…now own with the show!

* * *

"Please …..Please don't do this to me I…I won't do it again I promise really do….I swear"!

I sigh as I look down at the pathetic excuse of a vampire that is Lonny (well…about to be "was Lonny") "It's not my call Lonny" I say. "You're the one who broke the rules, this was your third strike and now…..you're out"

"But ...but they provoked me!" he stammered. "They got what was commen to em!"

"Yea yea sure sure" I say as I wave off his excuse. "that's what you said the last two times this happened"

"BUT THEY DID!" he yells back at me from the pavement.

"Lonny for god sakes grow a pair why don't ya! You massacred a fucken retirement home!" how in the hell could a bunch of old weak breathers who can't even walk around on their own provoke you into slaughtering them? I mean come on, that's just sad."

I…I…..I…don't know…Uhhhh…give me one more chance please! I swear on my momma's grave that it won't happen again I promise". He begs as he grabs onto my black combat boots. "Let go of me…now." My voice holds no emotion a bi-product of the job I've been doing for the last 2 hundred years or so. More so now that we vamps have decided to "come out of the coffin" now that we're public knowledge the higher ups have set stricter rules. Ones like 'no killing humans in public' or 'no attacking without being provoked' and the one that Lonny apparently forgot 'no mass murders' and that's the reason im here in this tiny po-dunck town in Kentucky.

"Lonny Lonny Lonny" I sigh as a look at him. "swearen on your momma's grave aint going to help you now. You broke the rules and now you got to pay the price. You're lucky I'm the one here and not one of the other captions."

"What's gonna happen to me?" he wines

"well….this is your third offence so….." i rub the back of my neck and look at my boot.(hmm need to get new laces.)

"WELL what's gonna happen to me! Is it gonna be like last time and I get my fangs pulled or locked in a coffin wrapped in sliver for 13 months?"

He was practically shaking with anticipation at my answer (o how I loved this job sometimes) "you die" I state flatly.

Ahh the look on his face…priceless now that was a Kodak moment (damn it why don't I ever have a camera when I needed one)

"Die" he squeaked "but I don't wanna die"

"Hey you should of thought about that before you decided to go have a blood bath in that retirement home last week."

"I…but….they…old…." he rambled still sitting on the pavement struck dumb by the fact that tonight was going to be his last night.

(Well shit he's not even going to try to run for it, where's the fun in that?) I reached behind me and took one of my dual the swords off my back.

I held up the blade to examine it. The hilt was leather, jet black in color with what looked like blue lace engraved into it. The guard, a deep purple, the shape reminiscent of water was smooth and cool to the touch. Then was the blade, long and sharp made of cold hard steel, but the kicker was the edge, it was coated in a thin layer of sliver,(it was a bitch to clean if you forgot your gloves). I looked down at Lonny stilled unmoved from his spot on the ground. "Well better get this over with" I sighed. I had really hoped he would have put up some resistance but I guess that's too much to ask for. Lonny looks up at me with what the humans called the "deer in the head lights" look but he didn't get a chance to say anything else. In one swift movement of my arm his head was removed from his body bringing him to his final death.

I put my sword back in it sheath and proceeded to dispose of Lonny's body. I grabbed one of his arms and walked over to where his decapitated head lay and picked it up by the hair. There was a land fill a little ways back that would do nicely for what I had in mind, I went to my Jeep that was parked by some trees. (damn it should of brought some plastic bags, now im going to get his blood on seats) at the land fill I discarded Lonny's body on top of a pile of trash so the sun could take care of the rest. Getting in my jeep I pulled out my cell and hit #2 and waited…for financial aid press 1….to connect to your nearest true blood distributor press 2 (god why did they have to go automated) for a A.V.L rep in your area press 3….and to speak to one of our operators press 4…*beep* you have pressed number 4 speak to one of our operators if this is a mistake please press 1 if you wish to continue with option 4 please press 2…*beep*.. you have pressed 2 connect to your nearest true blood distributor (WHAT THE HELL!) if this is a mistake press 1..*beep*.. Thank you please hold. I sat in the driver's seat fighting the erg to throw my cell into the nearest body of water I could find. About a year ago the main office decided to make their phone system automated 'to make things easier" was the reason they had given us. "pffft easier my ass, dealing with this thing makes me wants stake myself". (One agent actually did after…being on hold for 6 hours straight and having to listen to 'what's new pussy cat' over and over, I think most would just say "fuck it" and end their lives right then and there)but I had to report in and this was the only freaken way to do that. So after what seemed like years of listing to show tunes someone finally picked up the other end.

"Thank you for holding, how may I help you" the voice on the other end droned

"yea I need to check in with V.C.T.F head quarters if you don't mind" I said through clenched teeth

"ok one moment please"

…..

"Vampire Control Task Force. How may I direct your call?" asked an overly perky receptionist.

"Put me through to Captain Marshal"

"One moment please" came the reply from the other end

"Captain Marshal who is this?"

"Nexsis Luka Riley squad 6 captain" (my parents had a thing for odd names I guess)

"Ahhh….. Luka my girl how is Kentucky?"

"Same as every place I have been sent to… boring"

"oh so I assume Mr. Keller was not much of a problem then."

"No….. He sat there like a rock, didn't even put up a fight" I huffed into the phone.

"Hmmm….. well im sorry to hear that" sounding a little distracted.

"sooooo can I come back now I really want to get out of this state…(no offence)"

"hmmm let me see here" I hear typing on a computer.

I start to zone out when I hear Cpt. Marshal say something.

"hummm oh what was that?" I ask

*sigh* "I said u need to make arrangements to fly back to Romania right away there is urgent business that needs to be taken care of ."

" got it be there ASAP " I say

I throw my cell in the back and head off to my hotel so I can make the proper arrangements.

3 weeks later

I hate my life (well technically 'un-life') but that didn't matter now because when I got back to Romania it was in a state of disarray. The reason; increased Supe activity in the southern parts of the US. Their solution: divide all areas in half and add another Sheriff, so it's like 2 Sheriff's for one area (whoopedy freaken doo) but that wasn't the worst part. Instead of getting vamps that were qualified to do that job they are bringing in Captains and Lieutenants from the V.C.T.F, to me it's a little bit of over kill. So here I am on a plain on my way to Louisiana to meet the queen (yey me)

As I arrive at Queen Sophie-Ann's Mansion I notice the giant guys in black suits. (all mussel and no brains I bet) I smile to myself as that thought passes through. After a rather annoying pat down I was sitting next to the queen ….playing yahtzee with two of her "pets" ( I hated yahtzee …..i sucked at it)

"well you're going to be partnered up with area 5"

"oh …who is the acting Sheriff of that area?" I asked only half caring what the answer was going to be

"hmm let me think..Oh Eric Northmen"

"what?" I asked. If had been alive I would have had a heart attack or keeled over right there.

"Eric Northmen…is the acting Sheriff of area there a problem?" the Queen asked.

" no ..no problem at all its just…"

The queen looked at me telling me to continue

"It's just we have a history" I mumbled under my breath.

"ohh do tell" Sophie-Ann cooed like a teenage girl.

"It's nothing like that" I started (well to be honest not for a long time)

"Oh well you should be going so you can make it before sunrise"

"Yes my queen" I said as I got up and headed out the door.

Shit shit shit this had to be the worst thing that could happen to me. I mean out of any area in this state I got stuck in the one where I had to work with Eric Northman. The same Eric Northman that I had spent the first few decades of my new life as a vampire stuck around just because our makers had a "thing" for each other. We were only a year or two apart him being older than me (which he liked to rub in my face on occasion) he might have been stronger than me but I could run circles around him (I wasn't human when I was alive. I still don't know what I was…am…whatever) we just didn't get along to well, maybe it was because we were relatively young. I didn't know but what I did know was, was that Eric Northman knew how to annoy the hell out of me, that also meant I knew how to do the same to him. (muhahaha I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me)

When I arrived at Fangtasia I wanted to laugh my ass off. There was a line out the door of humans wanting to get in and mingle with the vampires, a female vamp was standing outside carding them. (that must be Pam Eric's progeny… I can see that) she had that look about her that said she didn't give a fuck what you thought and if you did you can shove it.

I walked up to her.

"im here to see Eric Northmen"

"Well doll so is every other human here so you're just going to have to wait in line like everyone else"

(Why do they always think im a god damned human….ok my skin is not the normal "vampire pale" I never lost the tan I had when I was human)

"im not here to worship him like some spineless little breather " now that made her look up.

"oh you must be the new Sheriff" she said in a bored tone. But I didn't blame her I would be bored too if I had to card humans on a nightly basis.

"yea that's me…unfortunately" I mumbled the last part so that not even she could hear it.

If I had thought the outside was funny to look at then the inside would have had me holding my sides, but I didn't let my amusement show.

I had heard about the "fang-bangers" but never really got to see one in person, my job not really allowing me time to go to vamp bars not that I wanted to anyway….I found them demining. I looked up toward the back of the bar and there he was. Eric Northmen…sitting on what only could be described as a thrown…looking at me like he was seeing a ghost. I smiled and waved. (This was going to be fun)

* * *

AN/ ok that's the first chapter tell me what you think hate it, love it, like it, want me to burn it? Your reviews help me keep going and make me extremely hyper…next chapter is going to have some Eric POV (YEY!) I love suggestions and how I can incorporate them into this story. Any questions just ask me and I will answer


	2. FML

AN= it's late very very late I blame no one but myself I have a tendency to procrastinate ….a lot but its longer than the last one …but I didn't proof read so there is bound to be to many mistakes to shake a stick at. Lol

I own nothing AB and CH do

* * *

EPOV

I felt her before I saw her enter fangtasia. (She had a tendency to change the atmosphere when she entered a room wherever she went) I was sitting on my "thrown"(I hated the thing , and being stared at like a animal in a zoo) playing a game Pam had suggested called "Robot Unicorn Attack" to pass the seemingly never ending hours I had to spend "entertaining" the pathetic humans. How I missed it when you had to hunt down your next meal, and now the humans want to be fed off of …where is the fun in that?

I looked up when I felt the mood change. Then I saw her. She looked just like she did when I last saw her, tall around 5'9, wavy brown hair down a little past her shoulders, big green eyes, an athlete's build , long legs, muscles perfectly defined under her tan skin. But I did notice some slight differences now then from when I had last seen her. In her hair she had blue tips and what looked like black low lights with a hint of blond highlights (thank you Pam for using me as your doll for the past hundred years) her walk was more authoritative than it had been all those hundreds of years ago, she seemed to have added a tattoo or 2 since then also, the low rise blue jeans hugged in all the right places and the basketball shoes she wore gave her and extra ½ inch of height. She wore a black and blue tank top that showed a small portion of her tan and toned abs and the small tattooed symbol right above the edge of her jeans on the left side that has been there from the begging. Over her top she had on a worn leather black leather jacket that fit her to a T. She looked up at me smiled and waved flashing her white teeth.

Damn what the hell is she doing here?

"Hello Eric long times no see." She said when she made it the where I was seated.

(she stilled smelled just as good as ever. I had to make an effort not to inheal deeply at her wonderful sent)

"Yes it has been a while Nex. What brings you to Shreveport Louisiana?" (and when are you leaving?) I asked

"Well you won't believe it but they sent me down here to be the new Sherriff of area 6"

(She was right, I didn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it, and I wished it was some cruel joke, but from the look on her face I knew it wasn't.)

"Is that so." I stated. I would not let her see that this bothered me.

"Yea it is" she mumbled as she turned away to look at the crowed of people on the floor.

"How about we continue this conversation in my office?"

"Whatever you prefer I don't really care"

"My office it is then"

I stood and led the way down a hall and into the room on the left. I went in and sat on the edge of my desk while she took the end of the sofa farthest away. There was silence for a moment until I decided I was tired of wondering how the hell we got stuck working together.

"So how did this happen?" I asked gesturing to both of us. "You being chosen to work this area that is?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know I just go where the higher up send me and do the job I'm told to do, you of all people know you don't ask them their reasons for doing the things they do. Just like with the "coming out of the coffin" shit we just do what we are told no matter how we feel about it." She looked just about as happy about this situation as I was.

How is Alana?" I asked of her maker to change the subject.

Alana was Nexsis's maker and Godric's ….I don't really know how you would put their relationship to each other…maybe a really really …really long fling? I didn't know, all I knew was that Godric liked her and they got along well which was why he had spent 40 years(the first part of mine and Nexsis lives as vampires) traveling with her around the northern part of Europe.

I looked at her when she didn't answer. Her jaw was tight her eyes looking away from me and her face in that mask of no-emotion that we vampires use oh so often.

"Well I wouldn't know"

"What do you mean 'you wouldn't know' are you not still in contact with her?"

"No I am not"

"May I ask why?"

She looked at me then and I saw a flash of something but wasn't sure what it was.

"Alana decided she had spent long enough on this earth and met the sun about 2 months ago." She said this as she looked away from me again

I knew how she felt, I remember how I felt after Godric left this world, alone, mad because he left, and sad because he wouldn't let me go with him. It still hurt to think about so most of the time I didn't.

"Im sorry… I didn't know" I felt like an ass now.

"Its fine" she said waving it off with her hand.

" now down to business what exactly do I have to do as Sherriff of area 6 any way, they said that the acting Sherriff's would tell us what had to be done and what out new titles installed. So what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well mostly maintain the order of the area, and deal with any problems that happen to appear. Not as exciting as whatever you did prior to this I am sure."

"What exactly did you do I know you worked for V.C.T.F but not which branch or what rank you were."

"Me I mostly worked in the field. By choice that is, Sitting behind a desk all day and filling out paper work is so not something I could do."

"What did you do exactly?" I asked

She smiled "well you know what the V.C.T.F does right?"

"it keeps the vampires all over the world in line and keeps track of any problems that get to out of hand." I stated. It was a known fact to all Sherriff's.

"yes well sometimes there are instances that the higher up take a more hands on approach to certain problems. And that's where I come in, I take care of these "problems" permanently."

"so you are like in a death squad of some kind?" ( ok I might be a Sherriff but that doesn't mean I know everything about our political system, nowhere close to everything. In reality im still fairly young compared to the vamps over in the old world.)

"Kind of but its only one group of the 16 different squads that do the dirty work as you night say, they are the ones that take out the problem by force if need be."

"huh and what is your rank in this squad?"

"oh me ima the caption."

"What? You…. a caption of a squad in the VCFT that's the funniest thing I have ever heard!" I laughed as I held my side while trying not to fall over.

"HEY how is that funny? It's true!" she yelled as she jumped up in fount of me with hands on her hips.

"yea tell me a another one. They would not make someone as young as you a caption its unheard of !" I has having a hard time breathing even though I didn't need to .

"OMFG!" she yelled and thru her jacket at me which I caught easily.

I looked up and I stopped laughing. She had turned with her back facing me. Their on her left shoulder was a tattoo. The kind of tattoo that every caption in the 16 squads has the intercut design that reached from elbow up the outside of her arm to across her shoulder blade and on the top of the shoulder, I looked like a Celtic knot with the thin lines intertwining with one another. The different lines weren't too close together as to cover up her whole arm but just enough so you could see the color of her skin between them. There was a number 6 worked into the design on her back and all the lines were either black or blue. (The squad's colors)

I hadn't noticed it but I had walked up behind her and my fingers traced the lines that made up the tattoo.

"Wow I guess you were telling the truth." I whispered but I didn't know why.

"See told you so" she replied just at quietly as she turned around. I didn't move back neither did she.

"Hey Eric come here for a moment !" Pam yelled from the hall snapped us both out of our trance. I had looked up to a second and when I looked back she was gone from her place and back to the far end of the sofa.

"Stay here" i told her as I went to go see what Pam needed

* * *

NPOV

Stupid stupid stupid! I could not believe myself even after 5 hundred years of not seeing the idiot he still made me want to melt! Damn it! I thought it would go away I mean 5 hundred years that should be enough to get over you ex. Right?

Damn him and his beautiful blue eyes…..that soft blond hair….that rocken body…NO snap out of it Nex. I was mentality chastising myself when Eric came back into his office after seeing what Pam wanted.

"Do you have a place to go to ground for the day yet?" he asked now that surprised me.

"No not permanently any way, I was just going to find a cemetery and dig a in." I said. I had done it before and It wasn't all bad.

"Well we have spare rooms under fantasia for guests, so you are welcome to stay here if you want to."

"Uhh sure that would be great, save a lot on laundry mats that way." I was trying to be funny …I don't think it worked.

"Pam shall show you to your room, as I have matters that need tending to" he walked out of the office and down the hall.

"Ok then" I said to no one special.

I left the office and fallowed the sounds of the music (if you could call it that.) and out into the bar which was relatively empty now than when I had arrived. So I went to the bar and ordered myself a true blood and people watched for about the 2 hours.

That did it I was bored and tired of humans trying to make a pass at me. I didn't know where pam was so I couldn't go hide in my barrowed room…I wanted to get out. The bar was empty of everyone by now so I could no longer even people watch. (Sad day)

I paid the bartender whose name was Chow as I had learned in my 2 hours of sitting and going crazy out of boredom, got up and went to exit the club. Sadly I was stopped….by Pam.

"You are not to leave the premises on Eric's orders."

"Why the hell not, and who does he think he is saying where I can and can't go?"

"Sweetheart do I look like I care, im just doing as I was instructed so either we can make this easy or we can do this the hard way."

(Eric is so dead when I get my hands on him.)

"How bought this Pam you let me walk out of here and I won't duck tape you to that pillar over there. I said jerking my head in the direction of a pillar next to the bar.

"Ha don't make me laugh what could you do with a role of duck tape that I couldn't break free of as easily as I could bat an eyelash."

"Oh you'd be surprised" I said with a small smile.

"So are you going to let me leave or are things going to get nasty?"

"You can't leave"

"Well then I guess things are going to get nasty then."

I looked at Pam and smiled. She did not re-turn the smile.

30 minutes later

"You will so pay for this!" Pam threatened as I was putting the finishing touches on the duck tape prision I had encased her in.

"Oh Pam if you had only let me leave you would not be in this predicament now would you."

She said nothing

"The answer would be no Pam" I smiled at I put the last strip around her left ankle. Not many people know this but even we vamps can be restrained with something as simple as suck tape you just have to know where to place it. You see if we can't get any movement in key places of our bodies like our arms or our legs then me can't get out of even the simplest of binding (i.e duck tape in Pam's situation) but it is fairly difficult to do if you're not skilled at it or if your human because let's be honest what vampire in their right mind is going to let a breather tie them up? So if you get out arms bound then our legs so they aren't touching the floor we are pretty much stuck in that place until either the thrashing loosens the bonds enough for us to break free or we are let down by a third party.

"Eric will get you for this and you better hope it is him that gets to you first because you don't want to know what I am going to do to you with I get down from here!" Pam vowed.

"Well now you're not very nice now are you?" I placed the finale piece over her mouth. (Damn im mean cuz that's going to hurt comen off I don't care who or what you are)

"Bye bye now Pam" I sing song and a wave and open the door to leave.

The night was cool and there was a slight breeze, the perfect night for a walk or a run in my case. I took off in no real direction, I didn't really care where I ended up I just wanted to relive some of the tension that had built up.

I had been running for about an hour when I came felt was being fallowed.

I didn't like that feeling at all, and for good reason. But the thing was I didn't hear any other footsteps. I slowed down to a normal speed (for vamps that is im just faster than most all that I have met… it's a gift...I guess)

I shouldn't have slowed down but that was an afterthought because as soon as I did slow I was hit with what felt like a ton of bricks and was sent flying into the dense growth of trees, sticker vines, and other objects I really did not want to pull out of my hair.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed picking myself up from the ground. Now I was pissed and whoever did that was going to get it bad.

" I should be asking you the same question!" barked Eric.

"Taping Pam to a pillar! I told her to keep you there and I did that for a reason!"

"and what would that reason be? Huh?"

"uhh…umm" he looked a bit lost like he didn't expect me to question him or his motives

"HAHA!" I jumped and pointed at him with the pointer finger of doom.

"That's what I thought you didn't have a reason you just did it to piss me off because you knew it would."

"I did no such thing! I did it because I felt like it was the right thing to do." He fired back.

"Yea right you're just as controlling as you were the day I met you! And it is still just as annoying as ever!"

"Maybe I am but at least I have matured over the past 5 hundred years or so since we have seen each other, your still a like a teenager rebellious and confrontational !"

(Well I was a teenager when I was changed I was 19 but he was only like 20 or 21)

"Only when it comes to you, you big…..God I don't even know what to call you! You just make me want to strangle you!" (and I was about to )

"Same here my little kitten" he said using a nick name he had given me long ago.

"Don't call me that" I warned

"and what are you going to do about it if I continue?"

"I don't think you want to find out." I said we were circling each other now like predators ready to rip one another throats out.

"oh believe me I do and I will love to see your attempts at hurting me, if you have forgotten im older than you which means im stronger." He bragged

"ohmygod! Only by one or 2 years you moron, and besides im not the same girl you used to spar in your free time, I have some tricks up my sleeves now."

We were still stalking each other and I had had enough of the stalling I stopped and so did he now we were just facing off waiting for the other to make the first move. It was him.

He came at me fast and slung his fist at me I ducked easily and hit him in the gut with my fist. He brought his elbow down on my right shoulder. It hurt like a bitch but I caught myself before I fell I was not going to give up, I never gave up.

I got to his side, grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back, but Eric grabbed me by the coaler of my jacket with his other hand and slung me off of him. I landed on my feet but was soon pinned to the ground by a 6'5 blond, blue eyed vampire Sherriff of are 5 (damn it)

"So… do you give?" he asked while trying to hold on to me because I was struggling so much.

I stopped moving and he looked at me funny his grip relaxing slightly. (Yes just what I was hoping for.) my hand slipped out of his grip so fast he didn't even know what hit him till it was too late and then I got one of my legs free, I flipped us so now he was laying on the ground face down with both his hands held behind his back with me sitting on him. (ahh feels god to be on top again…wait no wrong train of thought I will not go there no bad overactive imagination bad!)

I snapped out of my little bubble.

"Do you give?" I asked mocking him. He didn't say anything so I repositioned my hands so both his writs were being held by one of my hands. With my free hand I grabbed a fist full of his hair (which is still as soft as I remembered it being) and pulled his head back a little while I bent down so I could whisper in ear.

"I asked you a question Eric.. .Give?" I said it slowly and just so that my breath tickled his ear and his neck. He closed his eyes. And the next thing I know is my nose bleeding and im being shoved up against a tree by a very annoyed vampire (their seems to be a pattern of this going on with him pinning me to things as of late…hmm I need to fix this )( or do I ?)

"No Nex do you give is the question?" he purred into my ear. God I hated his damn voice it made me want to go week in the knees, but my pride would never allow me to do that.

"hmm let me think….uhh No not even in your dreams Northman!"

I brought my knee up and hit him in the chest as hard as I could. We both went at each other swinging and scratching kicking up a cloud of dust in our wake.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" yelled a voice.

But it made both of us stop moving but we didn't let go I was on his back holding on to his hair while he had me by the back of the neck. We looked up to see Sophie-Ann …(what the hell?)

"That is quite enough, Out of both of you!" she chastised

"let go of each other this instance!" we did as we were told (god now I feel like a little kid.)

"What the hell do you two think you were doing? I mean come on act your age! I should not have to come all the way here and break up a fight I am not you fucking mother nor do I want to be!"

"Sorry your majesty." We said in unison.

"You fucking better be, this will not happen again do you understand me?"

"Yes your highness"

"Good now got back to Shreveport and if I hear anything about you to again you will not like the consequences… now go!"

We started back. Me running and Eric flying….

Back at Fangtasia

"Now that was weird. Where the hell did she come from?" I asked

"Hell if I know she does that sometimes, just pops up in random places."

"Huh ya don't say" I take a moment to think on it but decided I don't really care right now all I wanted to do was get into the shower and get all the leaves out of my hair.

I look over at Eric who has a pretty nice gash healing just below his right ear. His shirt is pretty much non-existent, it looks like just shreds of clothing hanging on him. But I don't look any better my jeans are ripped into tiny pieces and look more shorts now and half my shirt is gone so you could see my blue lace bra.

"sooo where is this spare room Im staying in?" I ask as I look up at him while I lean on the bar and smile. He looks me up and down ending at my eyes. I tilt my head to the right still staring at him.

"What?" his staring is starting to get to me and not in a bad way, so I wanted it to stop.

"down the stairs through the hall on your left the first door on your right down the nest flight of stairs when you get to the last door in that hall way go in and it should be the last door on the right." He said this all without breaking eye contact. And it wasn't his usual stare that was cold and indifferent, it was the one he used when a long time ago the one that had made me fall for him in the first place, but I wasn't so dumb as to fall for it a second time no matter how it made me feel.

"thanks' I said as I went out to my jeep to get my bags. When I came back in Eric was standing with his back to the door clad in only his (now ripped and dirty) jeans he had taken his shirt off and thrown it away. He turned to look at me, and I felt the strong erg to tackle him right there and drag him into a broom closet and never come out (naturally I fought this erg tooth and nail). With a body like his what straight woman in her right mind would not want to jump his bones especially if she saw him in nothing but jeans that were hanging on his hips low so you could see those V cuts that went below he waist line, and the washboard abs, the toned shoulders the strong arms. Damn it why did he have to have a perfect body and why did I have to want it so bad it hurt….. well if he is gonna play dirty than so can i.

* * *

AN+ ok that's all for now tell me what ya think and will be happy to continue. As always I love suggestions and I love reviews* they make me happy* so please review


End file.
